<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:02 am by The_Fanfic_Train</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116514">3:02 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train'>The_Fanfic_Train</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Pains [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angus has a nightmare, Angus has trauma, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Taako is a light sleeper, This is part of the Silk and Lace AU, literally the shortest thing I think I've ever written ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kravitz is woken up by Taako vaulting out of bed and running down the hall, which is enough to send him flailing under the sheets as he struggles to catch his bearings.</p><p>Crying, coming from his living room.</p><p>Angus.</p><p>(One shot from Silk and Lace, but can be read as a stand-alone fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Kravitz &amp; Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Pains [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:02 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kravitz is woken up by Taako vaulting out of bed and running down the hall, which is enough to send him flailing under the sheets as he struggles to catch his bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako has always been an impossibly light sleeper, thanks to the time he spent on the streets. On the flip side, Kravitz, who was raised in foster homes with tons of screaming children, could sleep through most anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako had woken him up in the middle of the night a handful of times- one time, it was thundering just outside the building and the man’s restless stirring had been enough to wake him, just to be told begrudgingly that it was too loud outside to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another time, the fire alarm went off three floors below them, so Taako wrapped his robe around his form and grumbled as he stumbled to go give the tenant a piece of his mind- returning five minutes later and falling back into bed without even bothering to take off his slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sprinting was new. Kravitz’s heart beat strongly in his chest as he rummaged through the night stand to find a flashlight, listening to the apartment. Taako had left the room, but it hadn’t sounded like he had gone to the bathroom. And then, almost inaudibly, he heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying, coming from his living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered the room, Taako was crouched on the floor next to Angus’s bed, holding the child as he clutched onto him like a life line. The boy was barely on the couch, most of his torso hanging off to hold onto Taako, sobbing into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz turned on his flashlight and set it down on his coffee table, beam towards the ceiling to illuminate the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nightmare,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taako mouthed to him, rubbing gentle circles into the boy’s back. “It’s okay, I’m here. Everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir,” Angus let out a choked sob. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh,” Taako muttered. “None of that. It’s just me and Kravitz. You don’t have to apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes, but slowly Angus pulled away from the hug and rubbed his eyes, face tinged pink with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about waking you,” he muttered. “You can go back to bed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taako glanced to Kravitz, hesitant. “Are you sure, pumpkin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come lie down with us for a little?” Kravitz suggested, sitting on the arm of his couch. “I’ll even let you have my good pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> using your good pillow.” Taako smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correction, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> using my good pillow.” Kravitz lifted Angus over his shoulder like he’d seen Magnus do a million times. “C’mon, Angus, maybe we’ll be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> grab some blankets before Taako steals them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz lightly tossed the boy onto his bed, making him laugh as he bounced off the soft foam. Taako brought the flashlight back into the room and handed it back to Kravitz as he turned on his lamp on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adults crammed in on either side, tucking Angus in between them with layers of blankets. It only took about fifteen minutes for the boy to fall asleep once more, his breath becoming soft and even as he lay between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Kravitz asked once he was sure the boy wouldn’t be awoken by whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taako gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “It’s only happened twice since the adoption, but Lu said that it happened a lot when he first moved in with them. He gets pretty embarrassed and doesn’t like to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning that you’ve weasled it out of him, right?” Kravitz asked, making the other man smile slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- he dreams that he’s still living with his dad and his grandpa. He told me that sometimes it’s like CPS was never called, and he never left, and other times it’s like he’s been placed back in the house because we decided we didn’t want him anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> authorize Angus going back to his birth family’s home, regardless as to whether not you had adopted him or not.” Kravitz frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’ve told him that- I also told him he was an idiot if he thought I’d ever let anyone take him away from me- if he turns eighteen and decides he’s done with us, that’s fine, but he’s obligated to live with me until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I don’t think he’ll leave when he’s eighteen.” Kravitz said, softly. “I don’t see him moving out until early twenties. I had the same problem- I lived with my moms for a year before I went to college, and I wished I had picked something closer to home. It’s hard to leave your family when you’ve wanted one for so long and finally have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as long as he wants to hang out with people half as smart as him, My home, Lup and Barry’s home- hell, even Magnus’ home- they’ll all always be open for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too.” Kravitz promised before yawning. “God, what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just after three,” Taako checked his phone before snuggling in closer to Angus. “Night, Krabitz.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Goodnight, Taako.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm deadass procrastinating so hard... I have 90% of that bigger fic planned I'm just not emotionally ready to sit down and write a lot, but first chapter of that will be the next thing to go up in this series. I'm going to commit!!!!! No more procrastinating!!!!!! No more thinking about the AU I want to start after this one!!!! Just focusing!!!! (I want to do a character study on Angus and I'm so hyped.... I've started researching the universe because it's crossover adjacent and listen!!!! I think it's going to slap!!!! I just have to finish this!!!)</p><p>As always, if you have a one shot or something you'd like to see more of in this universe, you can go ahead and visit me on tumblr @choo-choo-boyzz or leave me a comment with a request! I'm going to take a quick break from one shots while I work on the big piece, but in things to come I've got an angsty Taakitz fic and a fluffy Taako &amp; Angus fic, but this AU lives in my brain rent-free so who knows if I'll think of more.</p><p>If you've been following this series for a while, thank-you for your continued support! Thank-you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos- it makes my day. Please stay happy and safe, and I'll see you in a week or two with the first chapter of Growing Pains!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>